Forever Charmed Season 1
by darkpanda
Summary: Set in the future, the Charmed Ones have retired, their children live normal everyday lives, and the Underworld has been reunited. It's time for the Charmed Ones Children to inherit the magic from the Warren line. Please R&R.
1. 1x00 Characters

**Characters & Powers  
**

Piper's Children

**Wyatt Halliwell** – (25) Orbing, Force Field. Telekinesis, Telekinetic Orbing, Projection, Molecular Combustion, Sensing, Healing

**Chris Halliwell** – (24) Orbing, Telekinesis, Telekinetic Orbing, Sensing

**Melinda Halliwell** – (21) Molecular Immobilization, Molecular Combustion

Phoebe's Children

**Laura Halliwell** – (22) Teleportation

**Charlotte Halliwell** – (20) Premonition

**Grace Halliwell** – (18) Empathy

Paige's Children

**Henry Mitchell Jr.** – (19) Orbing, Telekinetic Orbing  
**  
Brianna Mitchell** – (18) Astral Projection, Telekinetic Orbing

Jenny Mitchell – (18) Orbing, Glamouring, Telepathy**  
**

**Wyatt, Chris, **and **Henry** all live in the same apartment in downtown San Francisco. **Wyatt** and **Chris** bought P3 back and are now the owners of it. **Wyatt **is also a part-time Whitelighter. **Henry** is currently in college with an undecided major. **Laura **is a senior in college majoring in psychology and philosophy; she lives in a dorm. **Melinda **and **Charlotte** live in the Manor with Piper and Leo. **Melinda **is currently studying film; **Charlotte**, taking a year off and is working as an intern at _The Bay Mirror_. **Grace **and** Brianna **are seniors in high school; they both live with their parents. **Jenny **lives at magic school and she is also a senior.

**Supporting Characters**

**Piper Halliwell** – Owner of her own restaurant; still lives in the Manor.  
**Leo Wyatt** – Headmaster at Magic School; still lives in the Manor.

**Phoebe Halliwell** – Still _The Bay Mirror_'s advice columnist, she lives in a house with Coop and Grace.  
**Coop** – Has his charges as a Cupid; lives with wife and daughter.

**Paige Mitchell** – Full-time Whitelighter; lives in a house with Henry and Brianna.  
**Henry Mitchell** – Parolee Officer; lives with wife and daughter.


	2. 1x01 Beginnings Pt 1

The Charmed One's children live "normal" lives with little magical interference (of course that's going to change!). This story introduces all main heroes and heroines, but later focuses only on Chris, Charlotte, and Henry.

"The Charmed Ones traveled back in time to stop the old Triad and the Ultimate Power from summoning the Hollow. They managed to vanquish the Triad, Dumain, and Christy with Billie's projection power, causing the Underworld to be in a civil war. The civil war ended and the Underworld was unified when a demon, a warlock, and a firestarter formed a new Triad. This Triad worked their way to the top of the demonic ranks and as you all know, students, that they are the current leaders of the Underworld."

In the dark caves of the underworld dimly lighted by torches, Toxica, an upper-level demon with violet-colored dressed in black robes teaches her students in the newly founded Demonic School. A female student dressed in blood red robes with the image of a golden eye embroidered on the back raises her hand.

"Yes?"

"What happened to the Charmed Ones and the Power of Three after the Great Battle?"

"Because of the civil war, the witches were able to live the normal human lives they've always wanted. The Charmed destiny was fulfilled, so as they got older the entity that was the Power of Three was distributed amongst their spawn so they could inherit it."

"So, as long as they are separate…they are weaker?" another student asked.

"Yes, but you should never underestimate the power of the witches. The Triad established this institution for the sole purpose of the greater evil. As you are all students of my advanced class, you all have been specifically have been trained to battle the witches' spawns." Toxica looks at the student dressed in red, "Zalika, the Triad has chosen you to attack first."

---------------------

"BRIANNA! Will you get out of bed already? Grace is going to be here any minute!" Paige screams at her daughter as she continuously pounds at her door.

"She doesn't mind waiting, besides it's Saturday…" Brianna replies as she covers her head with her comforter.

"First of all, it's _Wednesday_. And second of all, you can't afford another absence!"

Brianna mutters to herself, "Crap…" She jumps out of bed and rummages through her closet to find something to wear. She stops and smiles, "Ok, Mom, I'll see you downstairs"

Paige walks down the stairs of her cozy green Victorian house. She walks into the kitchen and sees her husband Henry and her other daughter Jenny. "Hey honey, I'll see you at dinner…I have to check up on one of my parolees right now," says Henry.

"Jenny? What are you doing here?" Paige asks her daughter.

"Well, I haven't seen everyone in a while, so I think it's the perfect time for a family visit," Jenny responds.

"Nice try, you were here last night. Now, why are you really here?"

"Ok, fine you caught me. I was going to _borrow_ Brianna's brown suede jacket, but I thought she would be gone by now."

Brianna runs into the kitchen and grabs an apple. Jenny looks at her twin sister trying to send her a telepathic message, "Hold it!" Jenny screams.

Brianna stops, turns around and faces her sister, "Thanks a lot," Brianna says sarcastically. Brianna fades away.

"Brianna, you're in big trouble. Astral projecting yourself; think of the personal gain," Paige scolds her daughter. A silver MiniCoop pulls up to the house and honks it's horn. "There's Grace," Paige says. Brianna runs down the stairs as her mother tells her, "I'll tell you your punishment when you come home."

---------------------

Grace and Brianna drive to San Francisco Bay High School passing _The Bay Mirror_ on their way. Inside _The Bay Mirror_, posters of Phoebe Halliwell's best-selling books are seen everywhere. Charlotte Halliwell is carrying a giant mound of letters for her boss…her mother. "Hey Mom, here are more letters."

"Thanks sweetie," Phoebe replies without even looking up from the computer screen, "Charlotte, can you get me some coffee?"

"Ok, Mom…" Charlotte replies with disappointment. As Charlotte is getting coffee for her mother, she calls her cousin Melinda who's walking on her way to class.

"Yeah, working for your own mother can be painful, but the whole point of you taking a year off from college is to find yourself and be happier."

"Yeah, but I don't know if being my Mom is making me happy. I think I'd rather wait tables at your mom's restaurant"

"Be careful what you wish for; you know what happened to me last time I worked there," Melinda laughs as she bumps into a young woman with a red purse that has a golden eye embroidered on it. "I'm really sorry, I wasn't paying attention," Melinda picks up her fallen books and stands up.

"That's perfectly fine," the woman replies. When Melinda walks away, the woman waves her hand and her right eye glows. She smirks. "Charmed spawn," she mutters to herself. She watches Melinda as she continues to talk with her cousin and she crashes into another student again. The woman shakes her head and she walks into an abandoned alley. The golden eye design on her purse glows and it is revealed that the woman is Zalika as she shimmers out.

---------------------

In an apartment with dirty socks, empty pizza boxes, and the likes scattered everywhere. Henry Jr. is sleeping on the couch in blue striped boxers. Wyatt orbs in the apartment as Henry wakes up. "Morning," Henry yawns as he greets his cousin.

"One of my charges in LA is getting on my nerves. I swear; she's trying to hook up with me." Wyatt is looking in the fridge for something to eat. "I think I'm going to ask the Elders if they can have her re-assigned."

"Good luck with that"

"Do you know if Chris is up yet?" asks Wyatt.

"Yeah, I think he's in the shower."

"Don't you have class today?"

"Not until two," Henry closes his eyes and tries to go back to sleep.

"You lazy bum," Wyatt telekinetically orbs a pillow that is on the floor and directs it to hit Henry.

"Ouch," Henry says annoyed.

Chris runs into the kitchen, finds a slice of cold pizza and starts shoving it down his throat.

"Hungry?" Wyatt says.

"I'm in a rush. The fire inspector is going to be at P3 in twenty minutes." Chris manages to say as he's stuffing his face and running out of the door. Musical chimes are heard.

"I hope it's not her again…" Wyatt says as he orbs out. Suddenly, two demons shimmer in. They look at Henry sleeping on the couch, and one of them creates an energy ball. Henry wakes up and is startled.

"Pizza boxes!" Henry calls out to a mound of boxes and throws them at the demon with the energy ball. The demon is surprised and the energy ball dissipates. Henry orbs off of the couch into the kitchen area and extends his arm towards the fallen demon and telekinetically orbs him against the wall. The demon shimmers out.

---------------------

In the cafeteria at San Francisco Bay High School, Brianna and Grace are eating at their own table talking about guys. "What about Evan Myers?" Grace asks.

"Are you kidding me? Evan Myers was the kid who was making a pass on Billie."

"Oh yeah," Grace laughs. "How about Ryan Sheridan?"

"Didn't his dad date Aunt Prue?"

"I think he did, but he is really cute."

Brianna notices a girl with a red purse and with a golden eye on it. "Who is that?"

Grace turns around, "I don't know I've never seen her before." When Zalika exits the cafeteria, she goes around a corner and shimmers out.

---------------------

Laura is in her dorm room writing a paper for psych. Her next-door neighbor Anna walks in. "Hey Laura, are you coming to P3 with us later tonight?"

"Yeah I should be able to meet you there as long as I finish this paper."

"What about Melinda and Charlotte? Are they coming too?"

"Melinda's coming, but I'm not so sure about Charlotte. Give her a call"

Charlotte is at a restaurant on her lunch break. Her head is face down on the table. Her phone rings. "Hey Charlotte, it's Anna."

"Oh, hey."

"Is everything alright? You don't sound too good"

"Oh, work has been really tiring lately."

"So anyway, I was wondering if you were coming to P3 with all of us tonight."

"Tonight? Well…." Charlotte is interrupted with a premonition. She sees Anna leaving P3 and being ambushed by two demons that have a golden eye tattoos.

"Hello? Charlotte?"

"I'll be there."

---------------------

At P3, Chris is checking inventory when Henry orbs in. "What are you doing? What if someone was in here?" Chris also notices that Henry still doesn't have any clothes on. "And why did you orb here in just boxers? Just because we live in a bachelors' pad doesn't mean you can wear whatever you want when you leave."

"Look, a demon just attacked!"

"And you didn't have the time to get dressed?"

"That's beside the point! They shimmered out, but I saw that they both had a tattoo of a golden eye on their arm."

"I think we should go check out the Book of Shadows." Chris and Henry orb out.

---------------------

At the Manor, Charlotte is in the attic checking the BoS as Chris and Henry orb in. "What are you guys doing here?" Charlotte looks at Henry, "and why don't you have any clothes on?"

"Long story. Look I'll be right back, I'm going to get some clothes" Henry orbs out.

"Henry got attacked by two demons today."

"Did they happen to have tattoos of a golden eye on their arm?"

"That's what Henry told me. You know them?"

"I was talking with Anna and I had a premonition of her being attacked by them, but I can't find anything about golden eyes in the book."

"Maybe they're witch assassins, but who would be after us?"

"Hmm...I don't know Chris…maybe ALL EVIL because we're the children of the CHARMED ONES."

"Right…"

Charlotte flips through the book and finds the entry on witch assassins, "Well, it says here each group of witch assassins have a distinct marking that shows their affiliation. There's no vanquishing potion…looks like we have to use some good old firepower. They're going to attack when Anna is leaving P3, so I guess I'll meet you there?"

"But you don't have an active power. Melinda's going to be there, so why don't you just leave it up to us."

"I got that premonition for a reason, meaning I have to be there. So I'm going whether you like it or not. Now if you'll excuse me, my lunch break is over and you know how pissed my mom gets if I'm not on time." Charlotte starts to walk out as Henry orbs back in.

"What happened? Did you find anything?"

"Were going to be hunting for witch assassins," Charlotte says with a smirk.

---------------------

In a dark cave, Zalika is standing around other members of her coven of assassins. "Fellow members of the Eye of Ra, our coven has been chosen by the Triad to weaken the Charmed Ones' spawn. The Charmed spawn are consumed in their everyday lives. Most of them are still weak. It is time to attack them. Sef and Kafele will ambush an innocent that is friends with the spawn forcing some of the spawn to come to her rescue, and then I will attack them while they are busy fighting Sef and Kafele."

A witch assassin asks, "How do you know they will come to save the innocent? How long will it take for them to realize that the innocent is danger?"

"I was told from a seer that the one called Charlotte would foresee that ambush."

The same assassin asks, "But are you powerful enough to stop them?"

Angered by this statement, Zalika's eyes turn black at the questioning assassin bursts into flames, "Any other questions?"

---------------------

Anna is leaving P3 and walking to her car. She drops her keys and Sef and Kefele shimmer in. Sefe generates an energy ball and is about to throw it when Anna faints. Suddenly, Kefele is slammed against a brick wall. Sef turns around and sees Chris. Henry orbs in with Charlotte.

"Go get Charlotte to safety, I'll take care of the other one," said Henry. Charlotte starts to run towards Anna, but Sef TKs Charlotte against a wall. Sef generates another energy ball and fires it towards Henry. Henry calls out for the energy ball and redirects it towards Sef. Sef blows up. Henry goes to help Chris who is fighting with Kefele. "This is for interrupting my nap," Henry calls for a concrete block throws it at Kefele, but Kefele throws an energy ball at the block. Zalika shimmers in and goes after the half-conscious Charlotte. Charlotte sees a fireball coming towards her. Just as it is about to hit her, Charlotte feels that she is being lifted. Charlotte realizes that she is levitating. Zalika and Charlotte are both surprised. Charlotte, not used to her new power, is spinning in the air. Zalika throws a fireball at the spinning witch.

"Fireball," Henry calls out for the fireball and redirects it towards Kefele who is vanquished.

"Witch assassin," Chris calls out to Zalika and throws telekinetically orbs her against a dumpster. Chris goes safely orbs Charlotte back to the ground.

"Is Anna ok?" Charlotte asks. "Who is that woman? I didn't see her in my vision."

"Anna must have been bait, and that crazy lady was going to try to kill one of us while we were 'saving' her," Chris says.

"DIE!" screams Zalika as she TKs Chris, Charlotte, and Henry. Her eyes begin to turn black, but then she blows up.

The fallen witches turn to see Melinda standing in the parking lot, "You know you guys should've told me there was a demon…after all you knew I was here in the club!"

Chris, Melinda, Charlotte, and Henry are all back in the attic. Chris feels that there are going to be more demon attacks in the future, "Now that it's been years since the Underworld reunited, I think that they're going to try to take us out."

"They're definitely going to try make sure our everyday lives conflict with our demon-fighting lives," Charlotte adds.

Henry yawns, "Well I'm tired, I think I'm going to go back to the apartment now. You coming Chris?"

"No I have to get some stuff back at P3. I'll see you later."

Piper is eavesdropping on the conversation in the attic. She walks down to the bottom of the stairs and sits next to Leo who is sitting on a couch. She looks to her husband and says, "Their time's finally come."

---------------------

Henry is yawning as he orbs into his apartment. He goes to the refrigerator, gets a glass of water, and walks towards the living area all with his eyes closed. He opens his eyes and drops the glass. Water spills everywhere. Henry sees Wyatt making out on the couch with…another guy. "What the?" Henry says with extreme confusion.

Wyatt stops and is startled, "Henry…I…uh…"


End file.
